


А кем они были до Падения

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Analysis, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Nonfiction, Не для бартера, фандомная аналитика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Гипотеза о том, какие добродетели могли олицетворять братья-демоны в бытность свою ангелами.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 челлендж





	А кем они были до Падения

**Author's Note:**

> Использованы материалы из Википедии

Конечно же, мы знаем, что в нашем каноне довольно своеобразный лор, старательно противоречащий местами сам себе и в основном состоящий из некой  _ весьма условно _ христианской мифологии, пропущенной через призму мировосприятия японских разработчиков. Восток — дело тонкое, знаете ли. Вон трехглазая ворона Карасу подтвердит.

Но не исключено, что именно эти противоречия и сложности возбуждают в нас такое пылкое желание докопаться до истины!

Сегодня мы предлагаем вашему вниманию гипотезу, ангелами чего именно могли быть наши любимые братья-демоны до Падения. Подчеркнем: это всего лишь одна из множества возможных догадок, мы ни в коей мере не претендуем на ее истинность.

Начнем, пожалуй, со списка христианских (у нас околохристианский мир или что?) добродетелей. И их внезапно больше семи, сюрприз.

Еще в Новом Завете, в Первом послании к Коринфянам (I век нашей эры) были сформулированы три теологические добродетели, которые, наверное, без труда назовет любой наш читатель: вера, надежда, любовь. В IV веке римский богослов Амвросий Медиоланский приносит в христианство из античной этики понятие кардинальных добродетелей, к которым он причисляет благоразумие, мужество, справедливость и умеренность. Вдобавок, когда в конце VI века папа римский Григорий I Великий выкатывает свое сочинение «Моралии на Книгу Иова» с описанием семи смертных грехов, публикой для них немедленно изобретаются «противоположные» добродетели: целомудрие, умеренность (опять), любовь (снова), усердие, терпение, доброта, смирение.

Всё такое вкусное © Собственно, зачем нам ограничиваться? Мы возьмем их все! Итак, ассортимент вот такой:

_ Вера (лат. Fides) _

_ Надежда (лат. Spes) _

_ Любовь (лат. Caritas) _

_ Благоразумие (лат. Prudentia) _

_ Мужество (лат. Fortitudo) _

_ Справедливость (лат. Justitia) _

_ Умеренность (лат. Temperantia) _

_ Целомудрие (лат. Castitas) _

_ Усердие (лат. Industria) _

_ Терпение (лат. Patientia) _

_ Доброта (лат. Humanitas) _

_ Смирение (лат. Humilitas) _

В англоязычном фандоме зачастую принято «выдавать» братьям добродетели, прямо противоположные их нынешней демонической сущности. Но мы решили, что это слишком банально. К тому же, тогда с Сатаной как-то неловко выходит, он же ангелом не был. Короче, мы не ищем легких путей и хотим выпендриться.

Начнем, как и положено, со старшего. Люцифер, воплощение гордыни... Неужели он когда-то был ангелом смирения? Нет, нам кажется, что гордыня не берется из ниоткуда, даже при такой резкой смене жизненного уклада, как Падение из ангелов в демоны. Откуда-то должны были вырасти эти ростки, причем мало почвы Девилдома — чтобы было чему прорастать, должно вначале появиться семя гордости, может быть, честолюбия... Нынешний Люцифер — трудоголик, вполне вероятно, что он не приобрел эту черту характера при Падении, а и на Небесах усердно трудился и, может быть, даже гордился результатами своего труда. Мы также знаем, что Люцифером многие восхищались (например, Люк). Гордость и гордыня — разные вещи, но грань между ними так тонка... Итак, ангелу Люциферу мы припишем  **усердие**.

Трудно однозначно выбрать какую-то одну добродетель для Маммона, ныне олицетворяющего алчность, но гулять, так уж гулять — пусть это будет такая неоднозначная и туманно описанная штука, как  **благоразумие**. Да-да, та самая трудноуловимая деталь, без которой храбрость обращается в безрассудство, осторожность — в трусость, любовь — в одержимость; то, без чего любая добродетель становится разрушительной. Уже античные философы не всегда сходились во мнениях, что же это такое-то вообще, в Средние века всё запуталось еще больше. Аристотель, например, считал, что благоразумие — это качество, направленное на достижение максимального человеческого (собственного) блага (а далеко ли отсюда до жадности, хитрости, а там — до алчности?), стоики трактовали его как добродетель риска и решительности (а не здесь ли корни любви Маммона к азартным играм?), а Фома Аквинский — как эдакую прикладную мудрость, умение понимать последствия своих поступков и «видеть и понимать отношения между вещами». При всех своих эскападах Маммон быстро и хорошо соображает, особенно в экстремальных ситуациях, хоть и не всегда это показывает (что само по себе требует определенных качеств ума и души). А знаете, кто единственный из братьев ни разу не переходил в демоническую форму, потеряв голову в приступе ярости? То-то же.

Кем мог быть на Небесах Левиафан, недоверчивый и замкнутый аватар зависти, со своей любимой фразой: «Это несправедливо»? Есть соблазн по-акынски выдать ему справедливость, но мы предположим, что его самоуничижение и жалость к себе выросли из искаженного, искореженного при Падении  **смирения**.

Бедному Асмодею, ныне воплощению похоти, вечно достаются в его ангельской ипостаси то целомудрие, то любовь, ну где креатив-то? Асмо — солнечный гиперактивный комок веселья и позитива, а позитив, жизнерадостный взгляд на мир и спокойное перенесение неприятностей — это, между прочим, такая добродетель, как  **терпение**. Ну да, странновато говорить о терпении в контексте порывистого и импульсивного Асмо, ну так он и не ангел уже, сдержанность и спокойствие отшибло при Падении, ну бывает.

Вельзевула и Бельфегора невозможно рассматривать по отдельности, близнецы и есть близнецы, и еще нам кажется, что Лилит функционально можно считать за третью близняшку — мы мало знаем о ней, но нет сомнений, что эти трое были очень близки. Начнем, впрочем, с Бельфегора, аватара лени; одна из трактовок лени — это уныние (очень ему подходит в его нынешнем состоянии, между нами говоря). А что есть уныние, как не отсутствие надежды? Что есть его требовательные капризы в адрес протагониста, как не отчаянная, покалеченная надежда быть любимым? В общем, припишем Бельфегору-ангелу  **надежду**.

Вельзевул-ангел не очень отличается от Вельзевула-демона, на наш взгляд (ну, конечно, если вы можете представить себе ангела с погонялом «Повелитель мух»). Он активнее всех братьев старается смягчать противоречия, сглаживать острые углы, защищать и поддерживать каждого; он — каменная стена для всех, он неутомимо возится с Бельфегором, каким бы  _ сложным  _ тот ни был, он беззаветно верен Люциферу... Вот оно: верность. Понятие веры порой трактуется как неотделимое от верности; такая трактовка дошла еще с раннехристианских времен, когда греч. πιστός и лат. fidelis означало и «верующий», и «верный». Таким образом, Вельзевул воплощал (и продолжает воплощать!)  **веру**.

А тут позволим себе повториться: мы так мало знаем о Лилит... Но и по этим крупицам видно, что она была любящей сестрой, заботливой даже по ангельским меркам. Она, например, вообще единственная, кто пошел утешать Маммона, которому приснился кошмар. К тому же, катализатором всей истории с восстанием стала ее любовь к человеку — и не столько любовь романтическая, сколько  **любовь к ближнему, милосердие** , стремление помочь и защитить — именно поэтому она несет возлюбленному запрещенную контрабанду с Небес, именно за это Небеса осуждают ее на казнь. И эта же любовь в итоге спасает ее — ведь Лилит, несмотря ни на что, прожила свою вторую, человеческую жизнь счастливо. Эта же любовь-милосердие спасает и протагониста, когда душа Лилит делится с ним своими силами, возвращая с порога смерти.

Таким образом, «тройняшки», по нашему мнению, символизируют самые попсовые и затасканные, но и самые основные, базовые добродетели:  **веру, надежду, любовь** (и по старшинству располагаются именно в таком порядке!).

Кстати сказать, пока в западной христианской традиции разрабатывали систему смертных грехов, их в какой-то момент было не семь, а восемь, без лени, но зато с отдельной печалью и отдельным унынием. Так что, выживи Лилит, было бы у нас, считай, два разнополых Бельфегора, ходили бы по Дому Скорбей и страдали — один печальный, другая унылая (или наоборот). Нет, в чем-то хорошо все-таки, что она прожила счастливую человеческую жизнь, правда?


End file.
